civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
India (Indira Gandhi)
India led by Indira Gandhi is a custom civilization made by DMS,with contributions from Urdnot_Scott, DarthKyofu, Uighur_Caesar, Hoop Thrower, EnigmaConundrum, JFD, and TranquilSilence. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'India' The Republic of India is the second most populous country in the world and the largest democracy. A land of contrasts, India contains great wealth and grinding poverty. It possesses high-tech cities and primitive villages. In it one can find beauty and squalor, hope and despair. It is one of the oldest civilizations on the planet, yet India is considered an "emerging" market. In short, India is one of the most fascinating civilizations on the planet. Indira Gandhi Indira Nehru was the only child of Jawaharlal Nehru, who was one of the chief figures in India’s struggle to achieve independence from Britain, was a top leader of the powerful and long-dominant Indian National Congress (Congress Party), and was the first prime minister (1947–64) of independent India. She joined the Congress Party in 1938. The Congress Party came to power when her father took office in 1947, and Gandhi became a member of its working committee in 1955. She was made a member of the Rajya Sabha (upper chamber of the Indian parliament) in 1964, and that year Lal Bahadur Shastri—who had succeeded Nehru as prime minister—named her minister of information and broadcasting in his government. In January 1966, Gandhi was named leader of the Congress Party—and thus also became prime minister—in a compromise between the party’s right and left wings. Her leadership, however, came under continual challenge from the right wing of the party, led by former minister of finance Morarji Desai. She won a seat in the 1967 elections to the Lok Sabha, but the Congress Party managed to win only a slim majority of seats, and Gandhi had to accept Desai as deputy prime minister. Tensions grew within the party, however, and in 1969 she was expelled from it by Desai and other members of the old guard. Undaunted, Gandhi, joined by a majority of party members, formed a new faction around her called the “New” Congress Party. Gandhi strongly supported East Pakistan (now Bangladesh) in its secessionist conflict with Pakistan in late 1971, and India’s armed forces achieved a swift and decisive victory over Pakistan that led to the creation of Bangladesh. She became the first government leader to recognize the new country. In March 1972, buoyed by the country’s success against Pakistan, Gandhi led her New Congress Party group to landslide victories in a large number of elections to state legislative assemblies. Shortly afterward, however, her defeated opponent from the 1971 national election charged that she had violated the election laws in that contest. In June 1975 the High Court of Allahabad ruled against her, which meant that she would be deprived of her seat in the parliament and would be required to stay out of politics for six years. Taking matters into her own hands, she declared a state of emergency throughout India, imprisoned her political opponents, and assumed emergency powers. Many new laws were enacted that limited personal freedoms. During that period she also implemented several unpopular policies, such as large-scale sterilization as a form of birth control. Public opposition to Gandhi’s two years of emergency rule was vehement and widespread, and after it ended in early 1977, the released political rivals were determined to oust her and the New Congress Party from power. When long-postponed national parliamentary elections were held later in 1977, she and her party were soundly defeated, whereupon she left office. The Janata Party took over the reins of government, with newly recruited member Desai as prime minister. In early 1978 Gandhi and her supporters completed the split from the Congress Party by forming the Congress (I) Party—the “I” signifying Indira. She was briefly imprisoned (October 1977 and December 1978) on charges of official corruption. Despite those setbacks, she won a new seat in the Lok Sabha in November 1978, and her Congress (I) Party began to gather strength. When new elections for the Lok Sabha were held in January 1980, Gandhi and Congress (I) were swept back into power in a landslide victory. All legal cases against Indira were withdrawn. During the early 1980s Indira Gandhi was faced with threats to the political integrity of India. Several states sought a larger measure of independence from the central government, and Sikh separatists in Punjab state used violence to assert their demands for an autonomous state. In 1982 a large number of Sikhs occupied and fortified the Harmandir Sahib (Golden Temple) complex at Amritsar, the Sikhs’ holiest shrine. In June 1984 Gandhi ordered the Indian army to attack and oust the separatists from the complex. Some buildings in the shrine were badly damaged in the fighting, and at least 450 Sikhs were killed (Sikh estimates of the death toll were considerably higher). Five months later Gandhi was killed in her garden in New Delhi in a fusillade of bullets fired by two of her own Sikh bodyguards in revenge for the attack in Amritsar. She was succeeded as prime minister by her son Rajiv, who served until 1989. 'Dawn of Man' "Namaste Indira Gandhi, president of India. Following in the footsteps of your father, Jawaharlal Nehru, you became the first female Prime Minister of India in 1966. Although many throughout the country doubted your ability to be a strong leader, you proved them entirely wrong and wielded great power in the Indian political system. You were ruthless agaisnt your enemies, crushing Pakistan decisively during the Bangladesh Liberation War and developing India's first nuclear weapons. Power was also centralized to an unprecendented level, ultimately resulting in a nearly two year long state of emergency where you exercised virtually absolute power over India. Though your international victories and economic accomplishments earned you many supporters, it was the enemies you made along the way that finally got their revenge in 1984 when two Sikh bodyguards executed an assassination after the revenge massacre of their people a few months earlier. Iron Lady of India, chaos is growing in this world and a mighty leader is needed to combat it. Can you quell the unruly elements of society? Can you defeat the enemies that threaten you and your nation? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Indira Nehru Gandhi, president of India. Come visit our beautiful nation, try some curry and experience our wonderful culture." Defeat: "I have lived a long life, and I am proud that I spend it in the service of my people. You cannot take that away from me - every drop of blood will invigorate India and strengthen it!" Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support Full Credits List *''DMS'': Creator, SQL, Art, Lua, Text, Design *''Urdnot_Scott'': Design, Map *''JFD'': Design *''DarthKyofu'': Design *''Uighur Caesar'': Design *''EnigmaConundrum'': Design *''Hoop Thrower'': Design *''TranquilSilence'': Design *''A.R.Rahman'': Music Category:India Category:DMS Category:Civilizations with Female leaders Category:All Civilizations Category:Bharata Cultures